<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基NC17】十日谈-光的所在 by Agnesodinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388731">【锤基NC17】十日谈-光的所在</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson'>Agnesodinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 内射, 咬, 射在脸上, 车震</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*底特律AU，私设极多，OOC，能接受再看<br/>*有点小妈文学，人类锤X仿生人锤<br/>*非重要人物死亡，可能有血腥<br/>*警告关键词：咬、内射、车震、射在脸上，可能有疏漏！<br/>*说是车但有一半都是剧情hhhhh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锤基NC17】十日谈-光的所在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我回来了。”索尔站在玄关撑着鞋柜拖着鞋，他刚从超市回来，柜子上还放着牛皮纸袋装的牛奶和其他食物。</p>
<p>  沙发上躺着的是他父亲，一位濒临死亡的老盲人，还倔强地活在这世上，手指间夹着一根烧到快要见底的烟，他开口，低沉沙哑的嗓音抖着说：“儿子，今天是星期几来着？”</p>
<p>  还不等索尔开口，一旁擦拭着玻璃桌的黑发仿生人便抢先回答：“今天是2062年1月22日，星期日。”他抬起头看着索尔，即便他的话是对着奥丁所说，可绿色瞳孔倒影的，是金发男人的面孔。</p>
<p>  洛基对着索尔笑了一下，便继续低着头做自己的家务了。</p>
<p>  在这个家里头，要说最笨的绝对不是奥丁，但他真的没想到自己的儿子会和小妈搞在一块，还是跨越种族的爱恋。</p>
<p>  是的，索尔爱上自己的仿生人母亲。</p>
<p>  而洛基算是被“买”回来了，即使系统灌输着他为了人类服务而存活的精神，他体内的蓝血却流着一股有叛逆者的气息。</p>
<p>  他很早就有了自主意识，他说不清那是什么感觉，直到他意识到自己爱上那个冲动的小伙子。<br/>  头上的圆环无数次亮起黄红色灯光，他都隐藏住了，刚开始洛基感到恐惧，因为他知道，软体不稳定只有一条路，原厂维修或销毁。</p>
<p>  索尔是在一次冲动的告白下，发现洛基太阳穴附近那枚灯光闪着腥红的警戒，眼前的仿生人挣扎着想逃离，却被他一把揽进怀里。<br/>  仿生人被做成会流泪的样子，可大多数流泪都是系统反应，极少数会因为心里因素而流泪，而这一次，洛基是因为自己的主观而流泪，一股温暖的风袭来，吹散他的恐惧。</p>
<p>  索尔亲吻掉他机械面上残留的泪水。</p>
<p>  在那之后，两个人便在家里偷情似的拥抱亲吻，虽然在家庭洛基担任母亲的角色，但他除了打扫环境和照顾瞎眼的奥丁，并不用尽到身为妻子的责任。</p>
<p>  说白点，他和其他家用型仿生人无异。</p>
<p>  奥丁在当初带回洛基回来时，说他今后是这个家的妈妈，也只是为了安抚少年时期的索尔罢了。</p>
<p>  不过确实，洛基的存在的确有安抚到索尔。</p>
<p>  在这个早就变异的世界，人类苟延残喘的活在这破败的城市，科技和人心成反向变动，人们逐渐变得像机器般冷酷无情，而索尔唯一能吐露心声能好好表达情感的的对象，只有洛基。</p>
<p>  说起来很讽刺，一个有情感的人类竟然只能向机器表露他的爱意，可这又有什么奇怪的？在这个早已混乱的时代，有什么值得惊讶的？</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>  奥丁很早就被搀扶进房间休息，洛基回到了自己的房间，却被索尔快速揽进怀里，他感受对方吐在在后颈的热气，洛基笑了一下：“怎么了？小儿子来找妈妈讨抱抱？”</p>
<p>  索尔轻笑了一声，高大的男人能轻松将仿生人扛起来，他抱着洛基转了一圈，令黑发男人差点叫出声，幸亏他忍住了，不然奥丁敏锐的听觉肯定会发现。</p>
<p>  “你干什么？”洛基推搡着索尔，却不为所动，金发男人的笑的像只傻狗狗，又将脑袋埋进洛基的胸膛，闷声地说：“想妈妈的怀抱了。”正当洛基低下头想安慰对方时，索尔又抬起头凑近对方的耳边说：“更想你的亲吻，你炙热的胸膛，还有做爱时你充满爱意的眼神。”</p>
<p>  说完，索尔抱着他来到床边，洛基跨坐在他的大腿两侧，手抵着一段距离，从刚刚亲昵的话语中，洛基已经不受控制地红了脸。</p>
<p>  “光想什么用，还、还不快点......”</p>
<p>  得到允许的索尔立马从小奶狗变成一头饿狼，他亲吻着洛基的唇瓣，现在的技术已经让仿生人的表面皮肤都能拥有人类的肌理纹路和触感，那柔软的唇和细致的肌肤都让金发男人沉迷。</p>
<p>  可最重要的是洛基的灵魂，他自身创造出来的意识。</p>
<p>  他们在不大的双人床上相拥抚摸着彼此，试图将对方都纳入自己的深处，索尔吻过仿生人每一寸肌肤，在挑逗那粉红色的乳珠时，还能看见洛基微微颤抖着，咬着下唇也不愿出声的模样。</p>
<p>  夜晚的嘉城就像是森林，不管是人类还是仿生人，都是为了狩猎而在这都市丛林中穿梭。<br/>  而在室内的他们，不渴望外头那些空虚的欲望，因为他们都拥有了彼此。</p>
<p>  洛基感受不到真正的高潮，但就在索尔闭上眼粗喘着射进他体内的同时，他也感受到无比的快乐和满足感。</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>  奥丁在一个夜晚离开了。</p>
<p>  仿生人组织开始暴动。</p>
<p>  政府开始回收各种异常仿生人。</p>
<p>  这许多恶耗突如其来向洛基袭来，在他还没有反应去接下这一切时，警官已经敲响他们的家门。</p>
<p>  “请问Odinson 先生在吗？我们需要调查每一户的仿生人，请配合一下。”</p>
<p>  警官的声音像死神的脚步，一句一句的刺激着洛基，他呆站在门口，手僵持在空中不知道该不该开门，系统里的防备意识命令他快跑，可是他跑不动了。</p>
<p>  直到身后的男人对他说：“我们必须离开，马上。”</p>
<p>  他们只带了两把枪，一点现金和存折簿就从后窗逃跑了，只留给警官一具放了三天的尸体，和空荡荡的房屋。</p>
<p>  “警官，人应该跑了。”</p>
<p>  “那赶紧去找！！！！要是那一群造反的破机器扩大势力怎么办，你这白痴！！！”</p>
<p>  “是。”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>  他们逃跑了，向流浪狗窜逃在大街小巷，老实说索尔也不知道该去何处，他唯一的方法就是远离人群，毕竟危险的是洛基。</p>
<p>  天空中的水气如丝线一般互相缠绕聚集，最后形成一大片乌云，不知道是云承受不了水的重量亦或者是水滴被大地所吸引，最后回归地面。<br/>原本细小的雨顷刻间变成滂沱大雨，街上的人们纷纷往大楼或车站里躲，有的人身上有携带雨具，便点了下手臂上悬浮的投影画面，身上的衣着迅速换成防水雨衣。</p>
<p>  而索尔只是拉上他的帽檐，顺便帮洛基穿戴好雨具，即使仿生人不怕被雨淋，但现在他必须越像人类，大雨暂时成为了他们的防护。</p>
<p>  夜晚的灯火被雨滴弄得有些朦胧，红黄蓝的灯光像晕轮慢慢扩散，洛基被索尔拉着手走着，他抬头看了眼天空，星子被云层挡住了，洛基觉得这个世界本就没有光。<br/>  最后他们决定在一栋破房屋里暂时休息，索尔扫过那些被腐蚀的木头桌椅，好不容易找到一个还坚固的给对方坐着。</p>
<p>  冷风不断从门口吹进来，原本的木门早就倒塌了，索尔见洛基脱掉身上那件外套要给他穿时，连忙阻止，可对方却坚持要给他：“着凉感冒了，你怎么陪我？”索尔看着对方坚毅的眼神，绿眸子透露出心疼，他们都是这个世界孤独的存在，可现在却相依相偎着。</p>
<p>  索尔睡着了，他披着洛基身上的外套，倚靠着砖墙睡着，洛基看了眼对方熟睡的脸，睫毛随着呼吸轻轻起伏，这让他想起少年时期的索尔，年轻的金发男孩总是在大玩特玩后回到他的怀里安心睡着。</p>
<p>  洛基站起身来，他走到浴室的镜子前，抽出从家里带来防身的小刀，将刀尖抵在太阳穴附近，用力地将环形灯抠下来，并削短了他及肩的黑发，他看着镜中的自己，发誓无论发生什么，他都会站在索尔身边。</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>  警察最终还是追了上来，他对着洛基开了一枪，正确来说是洛基挡下了那一枪，黑发男人手臂上的零件被子弹穿透，额头上也因为刚刚打斗，破碎的面容留着冷色的蓝血。</p>
<p>  洛基看着跌坐在地上的史密斯警官，举着双手颤抖着恳求对方不要开枪，洛基能感受到自己额头留下来的液体，蓝血顺着鼻尖滴落在下巴、衣领上头，他举着枪却迟迟不肯扣下扳机，曾经冷血的仿生人如今也有了同情。</p>
<p>  正当他要放下枪只跑走时，身后的男人环抱住洛基，索尔在他的耳边说：“放了他，死的就会是我们。”，金发男人眯起那双蓝色眼睛，像只捕猎的雄狮般，狠冽的眼光扫过警官身上，又能一瞬间温柔的看着爱人轻声说：“害怕就闭上眼。”洛基深吸了几口气，在他闭眼的同时，他感受到男人的手包住他的手背，并毫无顾忌地扣下扳机，“碰”的一声，地上那人的脑袋倒在一片血泊。</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>  一辆拆了车牌的警车在郊区的道路上奔驰着，洛基坐在副驾驶，低着头看着自己紧握的双手，索尔瞄了一眼他的爱人，便开口道：“怎么了，还在想刚刚那个警官？放心，他们暂时不会追上来。”</p>
<p>  “索尔，你变了。”仿生人清冷的声线划破车内的寂静，一瞬间里头的气氛骤降到零，洛基第一次感受到庞大的压抑感，他意识到自己说错话了，可自身又不愿妥协，他继续说道：“你曾经是个连看到路边野猫都会特别买食物给牠们的人，可你刚刚却......”</p>
<p>  “毫无感情的对一个活人开枪？”索尔侧首看了眼黑发仿生人，他的眼神不冷不热，“这世上早就没有人心了，现在我唯一的情感只放在你身上。”他踩下煞车，警车缓缓停靠在无人的郊野。</p>
<p>  索尔凑近对方，在他的耳边说着：“在这混乱不堪的世界上，我现在只想，也只能够保护你。”男人的瞳孔被外头的路灯照的透出一点钢蓝色的光，厚实的大手抚摸过洛基的脸颊，他已经把所有的温柔都奉献在仿生人的身上。<br/>  “我变得软弱，在看清这些之后，所以......”洛基吻上了对方，他急切地向男人索吻，伸出其中还没受损的手臂却环抱对方，试图用行动表示自己的不安，他越来越像人类，会开心，会难过，会害怕失去所爱，“不准离开我，永远。”</p>
<p>  洛基撑着身体爬过去驾驶座，他趴伏在金发男人的腿间，颤抖地将对方的裤链拉开，索尔拉过他的上半身再次和他亲吻，并用另一只手扯下内裤，早已勃发的性器在空中昂扬，前端更冒出些许液体。<br/>  仿生人离开了这充满情欲的吻，舌尖还牵出银丝，他舔了舔唇，又随即低下头亲了索尔的下身。</p>
<p>  索尔摸着对方背脊，伸进衣服里来回抚摸着白嫩的背，还偷偷捏了一下腰窝，洛基伸出舌头舔舐着顶端，张开嘴含住了头部吮吸着，顺着筋络一路向下舔吮着，又重新将整个男根含进去，金色的耻毛搔刮着洛基的鼻头，他的头上还有半干的血液，蓝色的液体还有些黏，不过他并不介意，洛基只知道索尔现在很享受他的“服务”。</p>
<p>  索尔突然按住洛基的后脑勺，一瞬间龟头便顶到舌根处，洛基感到系统传达强烈的不适，他强忍着不适收缩嘴巴去讨好他的爱人，软舌不断舔弄着茎身，龟头分泌的液体也被仿生人的舌头舔去，在洛基技巧性的口交下，索尔很快抽出他的阴茎，成股的白浊射在洛基的唇边、脸颊还有发丝上。</p>
<p>  半干的蓝血和半透明的液体同时在洛基白皙的脸颊上，极为色情，他慵懒地用手指抹去那些液体，又在索尔面前故意缓慢的舔掉。<br/>  索尔按住他的肩膀，放倒副驾驶的座椅后背，在狭小的警车试图爬过去压制住不断挑逗他的小混蛋。</p>
<p>  “等等，你真要在这破警车上做？”洛基挑眉，他当然是故意撩拨这个男人的，从刚刚的打斗中，索尔散发出的那种强势的荷尔蒙就刺激着洛基，即使仿生人根本什么都感受不到，但洛基脑袋里就是想和这男人在这里立马搞一发。</p>
<p>  也许这就是人类所谓的性冲动？随便。</p>
<p>  “你不也是？不然怎么像个小荡妇，这么急躁拉开我的裤链？”金发男人冷笑一下，他伸手解开对方的钮扣，衬衫敞开却没有完全脱下来，仿生人的皮肤做的比人类还细致，洛基的肤色是接近苍白的，淡粉色的乳珠在白皙的皮肤下更为迷人。</p>
<p>  索尔按开头顶上的灯，伏下身和对方接吻，缠绵的水声充斥着狭小的车厢，这一吻比刚刚还漫长，洛基被吻的脸颊有些涨红，连耳根也呈现淡粉色，索尔蜻蜓点水般吻过他的鼻尖、唇瓣、下巴，最后来到锁骨和胸膛。<br/>  他舔过洛基挺立的红樱，边伸手解开对方早已破损的牛仔裤，现在的洛基全身上下都透红，像个被丢入滚水的虾子，红透的脖颈又被吮吸啃咬着，索尔知道仿生人皮肤上不会留下吻痕，可他就是喜欢做这个动作。</p>
<p>  “唔嗯......”橙黄色的灯洒在他们俩光裸的上半身，此刻是这几天唯一能放松的时刻，外头依旧下着绵绵细雨，雨滴不断打在车窗上，不过洛基什么声音也听不见，他只听到索尔急促的喘息和胸口的心跳声。</p>
<p>  洛基努力敞开自己的大腿，小到不行的警车让他们的空间受限，他一只脚踩在车窗旁边，另一只则缠住索尔的腰间，这个动作让索尔能清楚看到洛基挺翘的阴茎和收缩不断的后穴，像个饥渴的小婊子渴求他塞进去穴内捣鼓满足他。<br/>  索尔舔了舔唇，半跪在椅垫上，扶着自己的男根轻蹭着洛基的穴口，仿生人的柔软度被做的极佳，现在的动作丝毫不让洛基感到不适，只是穴口那种不被满足的搔刮，让他轻扭着腰，眼眶泛着泪朦胧地祈求着爱人快点满足他。</p>
<p>  “还，还不快......唔啊！”不等洛基说完，索尔立马肏入那湿软的甬道，洛基和其他家用型仿生人不同，他被赋予了更多功能，包括性爱的功用，不管是前端的性器还是后面的小穴，都能随时为别人做好准备，当然现在的洛基能靠着自己意识去决定，不过也感谢奥丁那时候误打误撞买了他，不然现在的他只会出现在那些糜烂的红灯区，每个夜晚服务不同的客人。</p>
<p>  他闭着眼享受着爱人的深入，粗大的头部辗平内壁的皱褶，抽插时带出汁水又插回去小穴，那种快感让洛基的意识快飘上云层，他突然有些多愁善感，呵，现在连机器人都能够说自己多愁善感了，如果自己没来到这里，如果索尔没有爱上他，现在的他不是被销毁，就是被送往其他地方......这么一想让洛基有些后怕。</p>
<p>  索尔感受到对方颤抖一下，他看着洛基微皱的眉间，指腹轻轻摩挲着，试图安慰他，“嘿，想别的是在说我干你还不够用力吗？”说完，洛基瞬间感到对方速度越来越快，软肉不断被茎身带出又肏回去，穴口被快速抽插带出白沫，卵蛋打在红润的屁股上，啪啪声和淫靡的水声充斥在洛基耳边，他抓住一旁的皮质椅垫，指甲甚至刮出一道痕迹。</p>
<p>  “唔，没有......啊啊——！轻一点！呜......”洛基忍不住甜腻的呻吟，他仰着头大口喘着气，刚刚的胡思乱想早就被抛出车外，现在的他只感受到庞大的舒爽和刺激，像艘孤独的舤船随着浪潮漂泊，可很快索尔突如其来的吻将他拉回现实，他们急切的吻着，像要把对方拆解纳入自己心中，舌头舔过上颚和齿贝，纠缠着发出啾啾水声。</p>
<p>  很快，索尔就在拥吻下，埋在穴内的阴茎轻颤着射出第二波精液，穴壁被成股的液体拍打着，洛基没被缓解的阴茎也可怜兮兮射出一道白浊，他全身瘫软着，侧着脸轻喘着，不管是刚刚的情事或者是前面的逃亡都让他精疲力尽，流失的蓝血更让他意识模糊，最后他闭上双眼，陷入一片黑暗之前，他听到他的爱人说：“好好休息。”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>  洛基是被光给吵醒的，正确来说是清晨的阳光，曙光透过车窗洒进来，照着他光裸的上身，仿生人的特殊肌肤被光透出一点一点的偏光，他张开双眼，意识到自己躺在后座，手臂还插着输管和放在一旁的蓝血袋，他缓缓坐起身，从后座伸出手摸了摸爱人的金发问：“我们接下来要去哪？”</p>
<p>  索尔笑了一声，一整夜没休息的他声线有些沙哑，他说：“去一个有光的地方。”</p>
<p>-end。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>